Generally, a climate chamber and a method of regulating the temperature of a climate chamber are known. Applicant, inter alios, sells a climate chamber. The climate chamber and method are described in EP 1 104 987. The known climate chamber comprises a compartment, the temperature of which is controlled during use and which contains a product to be treated or to be stored, consisting in particular of eggs to be hatched, which are referred to as hatching eggs, or chicks. An air stream is passed through this compartment in the horizontal direction. This air stream is conveyed by a fan to one side of the compartment, where it enters the compartment, and leaves the compartment at the opposing, other side of the compartment, and is returned to the first side in order to be supplied again to the compartment and thus to circulate. The compartment is in this case further divided into subcompartments. Adjacent subcompartments are each divided by a perforated wall which is configured as a heat exchanger and is provided for this purpose with fluid pipes so as to be able to bring the wall to a specific temperature for cooling or heating the air stream passing through the wall. At the side of the compartment where the air stream enters the compartment, the compartment wall is accordingly configured as a perforated wall functioning as a heat exchanger. Furthermore, additional heat exchangers (which may or may not be of a different type) can also be provided to bring the air stream to a specific desired temperature. In climate chambers of this type, it is very important that the temperature is kept as accurately as possible at a specific desired value. If the temperature of the air stream differs from a specific desired value and this is corrected utilizing one or more of the heat exchangers, it takes some time before the temperature of the air stream has reached the desired value; in other words, a heat transfer system of this type has a relatively long delay. As a person skilled in the art is aware, heat exchangers react slowly to a regulating action (long response time).